Eternity
by Preetz
Summary: Alex finds herself leading a happy life as Vashan temporarily vanishes from the town.After a spell goes horribly wrong, she faces Kuru in a whole new avatar as he accidentally falls for her.Will Alex find love? Who's the new guy on her band? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**ETERNITY**

Summary:

_Alex finds herself leading a happy life as Vashan temporarily vanishes from the town. After a spell goes horribly wrong, she faces Kuru in a whole new avatar as he accidentally falls for her. Will Alex find love? What's up with Vashan? Why is Diva not a trouble anymore? Can Alex manage to shine in her career despite all the mess? Read on._

CHAPTER : One

The beginning

The sun was shining brightly high above in the skies and another peaceful day began for the people in Manjipoor. The kingdom had been restored to peace thanks to the efforts of the princess and her loyal servant Kuru. Little did they know that this was just the calm before the storm .

~Somewhere in the woods~

''Are you sure sir, this is what you wish to do?'' the ardent follower asked his master.

"Yes," the master crinckled his nose before proceeding in opposite direction, "this way!"

"It could be dangerous my lord," his female companion warned him and he shot her a death glare.

"Just one step ahead," he murmured, "and Manjipoor will be doomed."

~~The palace~~

The large elephant stood elegantly in the garden while silently enjoying the royal meal delivered to him. A young man in his early twenties sat on the grassy ground, his legs sprawled across the floor, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He had dark brown hair, captivating blue eyes and was a handsome lad who served the royal family.

"It's a lovely day Anala, " Kuru whispered, "don't you think so?"

The elephant swayed his head in agreement before chewing on its food.

He could hear the cheers and loud clapping of the people who gathered at the great hall to celebrate the end of the evil regime of Vashan. The fact that the former prince had fled the country elated the people and they were keen on organising yet another royal event to coronate their princess as the sole heir to the kingdom.

"Indeed, it is a lovely day, Kuru , " came a cool voice of Omar dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Good morning to you Omar," Kuru greeted the man with a serene smile.

They began calmly talking about the royal affairs starting from Vashan's mysterious disappearance and his suspected demise to the present event in Manjipoor.

"Do you really think," Kuru paused for a while, "Vashan is dead?"

Omar nodded, "I believe so, yes."

Kuru did not press the matter further but was raging an internal battle in his mind. He had to find a way to get the royal panel believe that Vashan's demise might be a fraud. How could Vashan and Diva vanish from the city all of a sudden?

"Did you inform the princess about her coronation tomorrow?"

Kuru's eyes widened .Oh! How could he forget that?

"I'll make sure Her highness will reach us on time," he glanced up at the watch that Alex had given him over summer.

Omar looked perplexed as Kuru continued, "its something the princess gave me to realise the time in her world. She might be on her way to college by now."

The man patted his back and left.

"Anala moke!" cried Kuru, "we have a task."

The elephant let out a loud growl before teleporting him to his destination.

_**~~Reef side high, the same morning~~**_

"It's time for a fresher's party in the college. But we're not prepared," complained JB clutching his brand new guitar.

"Honestly, do you want to play that? We already have a guitarist," Amada cooed while glancing up at the entrance.

"But don't you think we need another guy on team who could play this guitar?" JB began scanning the area for a certain brown-haired princess. Where was Alex?

They were all lined up before the large hall where the auditions would take place. They had recently enrolled their band called 'Rock-stars' for the musical fest in the college, being final year students would have its own merits.

"Hello," came a strained whisper from behind.

JB turned swiftly and took in his friend who stood breathlessly by the door. The girl smiled at the duo, her eyes sparkling with happiness and joy. She pushed some of her brown locks falling on to her fore-head aside before joining her best friends.

"Alex!"

The princess smiled at them. She was dressed casually in her jeans and an elegant black tee, her guitar held tight in her hand.

"Sorry, guys! I guess I dozed off."

Alex gave an apologetic look.

"You dozed off? After, talking to me this morning?" Amada looked annoyed than ever.

"Look, but I managed to be on time."

Alex glanced at JB for help.

"Wrong! But anyway, let's start the practise," Amada gave a sly smile as she walked towards an empty classroom.

Alex shrugged as she and JB followed her. She was about to close the door of the empty class room when a high-pitched giggle interrupted her.

Her gaze drifted towards the nearby corner where she apparently found a blond first year girl flirting with a guy. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself onto the poor boy. The boy, Alex found was probably enjoying all that attention. Disgusted by their public display, Alex snorted and would have shut the door had the guy's shrill voice not echoed through the corridor.

"Look," the guy began softly, "I seriously didn't decide who I'd take, but-"

Alex's eyes widened at the familiarity of the tone.

"Kuru," She cried and the blonde girl kissed his cheek before walking away in the opposite direction.

"Hello, princess." Kuru smiled at her as Alex shot him a dirty look.

"I mean, Alex. I thank Her highness for saving me from that girl."

Alex eyed him weirdly, "you could've pushed her aside. You seemed to have enjoying the attention."

Kuru's smile dropped at the comment as he stared at the girl, "I promise, that was an accident, princess."

Amada smiled as Alex snorted. JB couldn't hide his jealousy. Oh how he wished that blonde girl would ask him instead!

"So you're attending classes this year?" Alex asked diverting the topic.

"May be I could graduate with Her highness," Kuru smiled, " there is a royal event tomorrow. I'm here to inform you."

JB and Amada squealed in delight as Alex nodded. Kuru bid them goodbye before walking towards his class. Alex picked up her guitar and sighed. She had to practise a lot.

There hope you like it.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity**

**Chapter two **

**A royal affair**

Alex sighed as she woke up. It had been a long day for her, practicing for the upcoming audition. She also needed another person on her band, the rules clearly stated the fact that teams must comprise of four members each. She hadn't chosen anyone, but she had to as soon as possible.

She yawned, there was a knock on the door. Who on the earth had come to wake her up so early?

"Kuru!" she thought and got to the door.

"Good morning, Alex! " it was her dad, not Kuru, which was a surprise. Sure, he had informed her about the coronation, but then, why did he not choose to greet her like he usually did?

Oh well, he had that blonde girl who was throwing herself at him, didn't he? Alex sniggered at the memory.

"Morning dad!," she mumbled and dashed towards the bathroom.

She could hear her dad whispering 'are you okay hun' but ignored it.

~Later in the school

Alex hurried along the stairs, nearly knocking into some one.

"My guitar!" she shrieked in horror as it slipped from her hands. Someone caught her guitar while balancing her, holding her by the shoulders.

She looked up at her savior assuming it to be Kuru, she smiled, "Kuru! I- uh..."

She stuttered seeing some other boy. He was of her age, with fair complexion, he was at least six feet tall with dark hair.

"You okay?" he inquired extending his hand, "I'm George! You?"

"Alex, " she replied smiling a bit.

"Nice name! Well, its obvious that you play guitar! I play it too! But I won't throw it around! By the way, I'm a final year from, Notts-ville. Are you into the competition?"

"Um.. yeah, I well, we are a band of three! We're looking for the other! How come, I haven't seen you before?" She shook his hand as they walked towards the canteen.

"Oh, well, I got transferred actually! Long story!" the guy brushed off, began eating his stuff.

They talked for a while starting from their habits to music, contemporary politics and what not. Alex had a feeling that he was a nice guy, actually.

"Hey!"

She turned around to spot Amada and JB. The four talked merrily for nearly an hour and George smiled.

"You guys are really cool! I never thought, I could find friends on the first day of my school! Really, I'm so glad!"

Alex shook it off, "well, how about you pay us back!" she asked him.

"How?" George was curious.

"You can join our band, you see it's a great offer! What do you say!"

George thought for a moment and smiled, "I'm in!"

"That's great!" Alex cooed. Amada looked unsure, could they trust this guy? But Alex looked confident, even JB was okay with this. She would ask Alex afterwards.

"How about we practice, now?" George asked her, "I don't think, I would attend any class!"

"Oh sure! But ah-" Alex glanced up at her watch, "We'll meet you here in the evening, outside the school! Right, now, we're off somewhere!"

Amada nodded. They bid good bye to their new friend and walked around the corridors.

"Where the hell is Kuru?" Alex wondered aloud. She could not go to the kingdom with out him.

"May be at your home, " Amada suggested as they together made their way towards the Wilson mansion.

Alex stormed into the back yard and took in a deep breath. There was Kuru, standing by the side of the elephant graciously smiling at her. She wanted to yell at him, curse him so badly, yet some how, she found herself smiling back.

"Kuru! Where have you been?" she asked, standing next to him.

"My greetings to Her Highness! I was asked to lend a hand in the preparations for your coronation!" Kuru replied with a bow.

"Coronation?" Amada, Alex cried in unison.

"Yes, its on behalf of people of Manjipoor! Please hurry up, princess Alex!" Kuru urged Anala and they teleported to the magical land

It was a great day for Alex, the coronation went well. The love of the people, the way they treated her brought tears of happiness in her eyes. Not to mention the music, the food and the royal dance. She enjoyed every bit of it. She was tired would be an understatement, but somehow she managed to meet George at the school, they practised and Alex was so glad to call off the day. So many things were happening around her. The audition, the fresher's party, the royal ceremonies! She reached her home and sighed. She hadn't still decided who she would take to the fresher's party, there was a special ball arranged and she really couldn't ask a guy after her break up with Marcus.

'Guys were, well, guys! And they always break girl's heart!' she thought before she dozed off in her bed that night.

_**~Next morning**_

She was greeted by Kuru in the kitchen who was savoring a sandwich, her mother made.

"Good morning, princess!" he began swiftly, reaching out for his bag.

" 'Morning, Kuru!" she smiled, as she watched him working out on his model.

He was trying to glue the parts of his model, the one, each student was supposed to submit by that evening, but in vain. He had worked on the topic, that was just great! How could he manage to do, so many things? Wouldn't he get tired at all?

"I can help you, if you want!"

He seemed to have engrossed in his work, refusing to look at her.

She sighed and dragged the model towards her, sitting by his side, "I said, I'd help!"

He blinked, " no, no magic please! Its wrong! I have so many things to do! I still haven't decided on taking someone o the party on sunday!"

"It doesn't hurt to use a bit of magic to join these bits!" Alex sneered, "how could you think about party, here! I'm sure, you wouldn't want to take that blondie!"

Kuru looked unsure. She muttered a quick spell and his model was ready.

"Thank you, princess! That was so kind of Her Highness! I wasn't planning on anything princess, that girl wouldn't just leave me!"

"Stop calling me princess!" she smirked, "now lets get to school!" she added, dragging him along, "I'm off! Mom, dad! See you later!"

Alex walked out of the classroom, setting her model on top of her lap, she seated herself over a bench in the corridor. School was getting tougher, the works taking a toll on the students. The only relief was sunday's ball. Jb joined her, by the bench.

"You going to ball?" he asked.

"No, I'm not sure. Haven't asked anyone yet, you?" Alex smiled sadly.

"Oh, yeah, it's a surprise!" JB smiled, she didn't press the matter.

She wanted to go to the ball, that would lighten her mood but then, she wasn't sure.

"Where's Amada?"

"Shopping!"

"Oh!" Alex nodded and looked away just in time to see Kuru walking out with a huge smile on his face.

She was about to smile back at him when a girl launched herself into his arms.

"Hello, Kuru!" the girl began sweetly, "you know, I just couldn't stop thinking about you! You look too good, to ignore!"

Kuru was trying to push her away, the girl however desperately clinged to him.

"Your heart is just as good as you're," she went on.

Alex sneered, "what does she think of herself! Can't she see he's not interested in her!"

JB raised a brow, "but Al, don't you think Kuru needs to have some fun, going to one party wouldn't hurt!"

Alex nodded, "but her? Why her? That girl is insane! She practically flirts with every guy in the school and Kuru is.. well, we can't let this happen to him!"

JB nodded," you're right."

"Don't you want to go to party with me! It would be fun, " she reached up to kiss his cheek and Alex had seen enough.

She marched over to the pair, as JB watched her with interest.

"I- actually-.. I don't think, " Kuru hesitated a bit. Surely he could push her away, but that would be mean.

"He's going with me!" Alex yelled, the girl let go of the poor boy to look at her.

Kuru's eyes widened. Did he just hear, her say that?

"W- what?" the blonde girl squeaked.

"You heard me!" Alex, now reached up hold Kuru's hand, "we're going together! And how dare you ask him out? Did you forget that you're a freaking first year?"

Kuru couldn't recall a moment when the princess was mad at anyone.

"Prin -.. Alex!" he began swiftly, she shushed him.

That girl mumbled a quick apology, before storming off.

_**Next chapter**_

"I'm your servant- I just can't go with you!" Kuru reasoned, "its wrong!"

"Can't you just be my friend for one night?" Alex asked, "please!"

Kuru sighed, "you don't need to say 'please' princess! But what if Omar came to know I danced with Her Highness..."

"Oh, well, don't tell him!"

"But its so wrong!"

"Okay, if you hate dancing with me so much, you don't need to come with..."

"I actually wanna see what they do.. It would be an honor to go with you as friends, princess! But.."

"Oh go to hell, Kuru!"

Alex rounded the corner and Kuru yelled, "I'll go! Please, Alex! I could hardly ask anyone out!"

Alex smiled at her victory, she could go to the party with Kuru as friends! Oh wow!

_**Thank you to my two lovely reviewers! You guys Rock!**_

**Ah now! Review, review... please! Sorry it took this long to update! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
